Wire harnesses in which a plurality of cables is bundled are commonly used for routing cables through a vehicle body or the like. Such wire harnesses are typically fixed to structures that serve as a fixing counterpart, such as a bracket provided on a vehicle body, at predetermined intervals using fixing tools.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-152470 describes a wire harness fixing tool which has a holding portion for holding a wire harness and two protrusions protruding therefrom, and fixes a wire harness by inserting these protrusions in holes formed in brackets on vehicle bodies. When this fixing tool is employed, protrusions are elastically deformed when inserted into the holes, and the elastic force connects the protrusions with the bracket, thereby fixing a wire harness to the bracket.